


Спокойной ночи

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Ацуму не мог уснуть.





	Спокойной ночи

— Выглядишь ужасно, — оценивающе взглянул на него Хошиуми. 

Ацуму поморщился. А то он сам этого не знал. 

— Не могу уснуть.

— Тяжело на новом месте? — понимающе спросил тот.

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Ацуму, отчаянно зевая. Ужасно, спать хотелось постоянно, но стоило лечь — даже сейчас, Ацуму проверял, — и все, он просто ворочался, ворочался, постоянно ворочался и никак не мог уснуть. — Сколько мы куда-то ни ездили, я обычно спал как убитый. 

С этой фразы все и началось. 

Такие люди, как Хошиуми, воспринимали все, что хоть как-то их касалось, как вызов, брошенный им другими, самим миром или же судьбой. То, что Ацуму не мог уснуть, тоже, видимо, было таким вот вызовом: судя по тому, как Хошиуми положил руку ему на плечо, он считал Ацуму по меньшей мере своим другом, но почему — неизвестно. Может быть, потому что они играли сегодня на одной стороне, Хошиуми отлично принял и забил, а Ацуму похвалил его за это. Как будто можно ожидать меньшего от тех, кого пригласили на молодежные сборы.

Как бы то ни было, Хошиуми загорелся. За ним загорелись и все остальные, ну или почти все. Комори и Чигая, чья прическа в форме брокколи была как реклама здоровой и полезной пищи, в первых рядах, мрачной тучей рядом был Кагеяма — вот от кого Ацуму не ожидал, тот только начал ему нравиться, хотя Кагеяма по большей части молчал, спасибо и на этом, — и иногда к их печальному мозговому штурму присоединялись Мачида и Кондо. 

И ладно бы они одни так развлекались, но Ацуму они тоже в это втянули.

— И все-таки самый очевидный вариант — это Сакуса, — Хошиуми скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Комори. 

— Не хочется этого признавать, — согласился тот. 

— Он невыносим, ты сам рассказывал.

— К этому можно привыкнуть!

— Период адаптации у всех разный... — попытался примирить их Чигая, но этот поезд было уже не остановить. 

Ацуму мог даже согласиться: да, Сакуса самый очевидный вариант. Они жили в одной комнате, и пусть Ацуму не особо было с кем сравнивать — как ни крути, они всегда ездили куда-то вместе с Осаму, и селили их тоже вместе, — Сакуса был не самым лучшим соседом. Потому что Сакуса странный, Сакуса дотошный, Сакуса не успокоится, пока не удовлетворит своего маленького внутреннего перфекциониста, который обязан укрыться одеялом так, чтобы края свисали сантиметр к сантиметру. И на это он, кстати, мог потратить хоть полчаса, хоть весь час, и это его шуршание нехило действовало на нервы. По словам Комори, который знал Сакусу намного лучше, единственный способ заснуть — это дождаться, когда тот пойдет чистить зубы. Как правило, это надолго. Если ты не успел, если у тебя чуткий сон — все, момент упущен, до свидания. 

Только вот дело было совсем не в Сакусе, Ацуму это понимал. И ответ он прекрасно знал, но сказать об этом не мог. 

И ничего поделать тоже не мог. 

— Решено, эту ночь ты проведешь у меня, — объявил Хошиуми. 

— Это не поможет, — вяло отмахнулся Ацуму. 

— Поможет, еще как поможет, ты меня даже не заметишь, — важно заверил тот. — А Комори уже привык к Сакусе. — Хошиуми снова посмотрел на Комори. — Скажешь ему, что соскучился. 

— Что… Нет! — Комори так вскинулся, что Ацуму даже развеселился. И чего это с ним?

Но вопрос уже был решенным, и эту ночь — уже вторую в лагере — Ацуму провел в комнате с Хошиуми. 

И снова не смог уснуть.

***

— Да как так-то? — все больше хмурился Хошиуми, когда они снова собрались после тренировки.

Ацуму хотел спросить то же самое, но относительно того, какая такая магия давала ему силы что-то делать на волейбольной площадке — и делать хорошо, даже отлично! — когда как за ее пределами Ацуму был готов просто лечь и умереть. Хотя да, конечно, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с недоумением Хошиуми, почему, имея все условия, тот вдруг всю ночь не спал сном праведника. Ацуму так и подмывало сказать, что на самом деле Хошиуми многого о себе не знает, а вот Ацуму теперь знает о нем многое — тот сам же ему все и рассказал. Ага, во сне. Почему Комори об этом ничего не говорил, Ацуму догадывался — слишком привык жить с Сакусой и засыпать мгновенно, при первом же удобном случае.

Буду шантажировать этого мелкого, мстительно решил Ацуму, и...

— Может, попробуем еще раз? 

...может, начну даже сейчас.

Но на счастье Хошиуми на помощь пришел Кагеяма, предложив проверить более приземленные теории о неудобных матрасах, подушках и кроватях в целом. Чигая тут же вспомнил о фонаре — вдруг у них в комнате такая же проблема, и нужно просто озаботиться хорошими занавесками. Посыпались версии о местном питании, кто-то к месту жаловался на больной живот. В общем, скучно им не было, а самое главное — они оставили Ацуму в покое, разделившись, чтобы все разузнать.

Это время он решил потратить с пользой и, выскользнув ко входу, остановился у общественного телефона. Привычно закинул монетку. Впрочем, привычно — это сильно сказано, но Ацуму уже хотя бы не смотрел на этот пережиток прошлого большими глазами, чувствуя себя жертвой прогресса и смартфона в частности. Настоящая жертва тут была одна — и как раз его несчастный смартфон, который Ацуму умудрился в первый же день утопить в туалете. Надо же быть таким неудачником.

Он набрал по памяти номер, и когда ему ответили, то он не услышал ничего нового.

— Привет, лузер, — фыркнул Осаму в трубку — сразу, уже понимая, кто ему звонит с незнакомого номера.

— Ой, молчал бы лучше, — огрызнулся Ацуму. — Просто напомню, что тебя вообще сюда не позвали!

— И это такой кайф, ты не представляешь, — ответил Осаму, безобразно растягивая гласные. Наверняка думал, что звучит круто, как злодей из аниме с классным харизматичным сейю. Придурок, он же всего лишь Саму. — Вся комната — моя, никто не отвлекает, не жалуется, что я храплю по ночам, сразу нашлись все мои вещи…. Ну, кроме тех, что ты прихватил с собой. Сегодня как раз планирую посмотреть тот сериал, про который ты рассказывал. Уже купил всяких чипсов.

Садист. Он натуральный садист. 

— Мне и так плохо, а ты еще издеваешься.

— Ну, ты такой молодец, просто же напоминаешь мне, — Осаму снова фыркнул. — Вот и я подумал, надо рассказать, как мне классно тут живется.

Ацуму закусил губу. Ну неудачник же, да? Он же знает, что Осаму тоже обидно, что его не позвали, но все равно за языком не следит.

— Это с недосыпа, — попытался оправдаться Ацуму.

Хотя Осаму, кажется, не так уж злился, он участливо спросил:

— Двое суток уже?

— Угу. И эти Шерлоки не унимаются.

— Скажи, как они дойдут до теорий заговоров.

— Каких еще теорий заговоров? — Ацуму устало прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Даже просто стоять вот так было хорошо. 

— Что на самом деле ты не высыпаешься, потому что ночами напролет торчишь на вечеринках у студентов. Они же там вроде прямо на соседней улице? 

— Голливудских комедий пересмотрел? Какие еще вечеринки?

— Да, — честно признался Осаму. — Отложил парочку. Посмотрим потом?

— Угу. 

— Ладно, ладно. Сериал я тоже без тебя смотреть не буду.

— Угу. 

— Боже, что за ответы, кто ты такой и куда ты дел Цуму? 

Ацуму хотел было ответить, что это его жалкое подобие, но тут время кончилось, связь прервалась, и в трубке теперь слышались лишь гудки. И как назло больше мелочи у него с собой не было.

***

К чему пришел мозговой центр, он так и не узнал. Никто не останавливал его и не налетал с новыми, несомненно свежими идеями. Ацуму добрался до комнаты и рухнул на свою кровать, тщетно призывая сон, считая сначала овец, потом волейбольные мячи, потом Сакус… Сакуса как раз тоже вернулся и начал, как он это обычно делал, бродить по комнате, что-то перекладывая и поправляя. Вот уж человек, которому точно никогда не было скучно.

Ацуму насчитал уже целую армию клонов, состоящую из Сакус, когда почувствовал, как его пинает настоящий. 

— А я, может, только засыпать начал! — проворчал Ацуму. Ага, конечно, засыпать он начал, скорее от безысходности мысленно погружать армию клонов на корабли, чтобы идти бить мерзких джедаев. 

— Я ухожу. Меня сегодня не будет.

И зачем он ему это говорил? Какая Ацуму разница, уйдет он куда-то или нет, он же не его заботливая мамочка, которой нужно все докладывать. Или — о, нет — Сакуса уходил куда-то ради него, думая, что Ацуму не может уснуть с посторонними или что-то в этом роде?

— Вот, держи. Он безлимитный.

И тут что-то упало ему на грудь. Нашарив это «что-то» рукой, Ацуму понял, что это телефон, и затем снова посмотрел на Сакусу — так, точно видел его впервые, с этими его жуткими глазами и вечной дурацкой маской.

— Откуда ты…

— Вычищал чертоги разума, — перебив его, только и ответил Сакуса и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

— Во дает, — пробормотал Ацуму.

Конечно, думал он, найдя в записной книжке их номера, следующие друг за другом, — Мия Ацуму и Мия Осаму, — Сакуса и знал их лучше остальных, но все равно удивительно.

Забравшись под одеяло и откинувшись на подушки, Ацуму набрал Осаму, и когда тот ответил, сказал ему: 

— Угадай, кто? 

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Цуму, а теперь еще и с Сакусой? — Осаму на той стороне хмыкнул. — Я надеюсь, он хотя бы в курсе, что ты пользуешься его телефоном.

— Он сам мне его дал, — оскорбленно ответил Ацуму. — Да еще и ушел куда-то. И знаешь, что? 

— Понятия не имею.

— Теперь-то нас не прервут. И так до самого утра, — и добавил уже не так уверенно: — Наверное. Если он не вернется. Как думаешь, Сакуса очень любит ночную жизнь? 

— Я вообще-то спать собирался.

— Да, я слышу, как скрипит моя кровать, — беззлобно припечатал его Ацуму. 

Он сразу понял, что стоило появиться возможности, как Осаму оккупирует его второй ярус. У них уже ноги толком не помещались, но расстаться с этой кроватью они отказывались. 

— Включи громкую связь. Немного поговорим, а когда пойму, что ты уже в отключке, то просто сброшу, — предложил Ацуму. 

И — он солгал.

***

— Выглядишь… неплохо, — своим уже, должно быть, профессиональным взглядом оценил Хошиуми.

Это было прямо на площадке, и они снова оказались по одну сторону сетки.

— Выспался, — усмехнулся Ацуму.

— Что? — глаза Хошиуми округлились. — Но как? Что помогло? 

Прозвучал свисток тренера.

— Скажи, ну! — поторопил он. 

— Спроси у Сакусы, его заслуга, — быстро проговорил Ацуму, и все — когда Комори принял подачу и отправил мяч ему, он целиком переключился на игру. В общем-то, как и Хошиуми. 

После тренировки он, конечно, пристанет к Сакусе с расспросами, в этом сомневаться не приходилось, но вряд ли тот действительно осознает всю бедственность положения Ацуму.

Подумать даже страшно: всю жизнь он боролся против храпа Осаму — скидывал на него со своего верхнего яруса подушки, пинал, пытался заклеить рот скотчем, и, конечно, становилось только хуже, но стоило им разъехаться всего на несколько дней, как оказалось, что Ацуму не мог уснуть, не слыша, как храпел и посвистывал этот придурок. 

И это, наверное, что-то значило.


End file.
